Vehicles sometimes allow a driver with the ability to manually select a drive mode from two or more available modes, each intended to offer a benefit to the driver under certain driving conditions. However, as more distinct driving modes become available, a driver user interface must be more and more complicated, and an amount of driver interaction needed to benefit from a plurality of available driving modes undesirably increases.
Turning or cornering is a usage scenario frequently encountered by drivers in many driving contexts. While it may be desirable to immediately change operating mode settings of some vehicle systems whenever the driver is cornering, this is not the case with all vehicle systems. Unfortunately, present systems may not distinguish between different classifications of cornering contexts, and may not allow for appropriate selection of cornering modes.